


Lexi Cruz and the Father of Venom

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Series: Smutswap 2018 Fills [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Altar Sex, Bestiality, Consentacles, F/M, Multiple Penetration, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: When she found the manuscript detailing the temple, she was hooked.  When she found the temple, she was fascinated.  When she found its patron, she was terrified.  But she was also intrigued.





	Lexi Cruz and the Father of Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nisiedraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/gifts).



> Written for Smutswap 2018, in response to a prompt asking for, among other things, sex between an archaeologist and a snake god, with potential tentacles.

She crept down the corridor, listening carefully.  The screams had stopped, which meant she probably was alone.  That was good; a thought she immediately felt sick about as soon as it entered her head.  The corridor gave way to a massive, open room, a stone bridge leading from where she stood to a raised stone dais in the center of the room.

She angled her flashlight down into the pit on either side of the bridge and inhaled sharply.  The drop was maybe two feet, to a stone floor.  The thing that irked her wasn’t the fall, but what carpeted the floor.  There were dozens of them, hundreds, thousands.  A giant tangle of writhing tan, brown, and black, constantly undulating and twisting in almost hypnotic patterns.  It took her far too long to break eye contact and turn back towards her path. 

Balancing on the level, sturdy stone was suddenly a lot more difficult than it had been before she’d taken a look at the floor.  She mentally kicked herself to never, ever look down again.  There were rattlers down there.  A lot of them.

She stopped for a long moment to release a breath she hadn’t even been aware she was holding when she got to the other side of the bridge, onto the dais, a circle about ten feet across.  In the center was a gray stone altar, maybe three feet tall, four feet long, and two feet wide.  The sides had been carved with a long, squiggly line pattern.  She unslung her pack, setting it on the ground and raised her camera and took a few quick shots.  Time was short, but this place needed to be looked at in more detail.  Then she looked around the dais, trying to satisfy an itching, a need to search that had been itching in her ever since she found the diary.  On a smaller platform, hidden by the altar until she walked around it, she found what she was looking for.

She jumped when a voice called out behind her “Lexi, hand it over, now.” 

Haskell had caught up with her.  He had approached her two months ago, a middleman offering to buy a relic off of her.  His employer had learned, never said how, that she had found a manuscript belonging to a sixteenth-century Spaniard, who heard a tale told from a Jesuit who knew a Conquistador who heard from a Native, about a temple that had been long-abandoned several lifetimes before Europeans ever reached this side of the Atlantic.  Haskell’s employer wanted it.

But Alexis Cruz was hooked; she hadn’t publicized the journal’s findings, instead she dug through it and correlated every detail she could. There was no way they should've known what she had found.  Haskell had offered a lot of money in exchange for the diary, but the search itself was much more fascinating to her.  She should’ve been more cautious in shooting him down.  Haskell had a reputation.  Legitimate museums and institutions had blacklisted him, unfortunate accidents sometimes befell people Haskell worked with, and when he got _insistent_ , she realized she would’ve been a lot safer giving him what he wanted. But she was hooked.

She had no idea what made her skip town and head for the Mojave instead of handing the journal over, but the fact he, and a team of gunmen, tracked her down through the hottest desert on the continent said something.  She had a head start, and thought that the desert or the temple itself had gotten them all in the chase.  The place was rickety and filled with traps.

And she was wrong.

Haskell got through it all, and while he could’ve hung back, his huge frame taking up the width of the bridge, he stepped onto the dais and approached her. The snakes that carpeted the floor below the dais rattled when he reached her.  He gestured with his gun and repeated. “Hand it over.”

‘It’ in this case was a necklace, made of a piece of two-toned sandstone that was small enough to comfortably fit in her hand, with an ancient leather strap around it.   It was intricately detailed despite its small size and hand-carved nature.  A human figure stood, with a massive snake coiled around her; from her legs, around her abdomen, and over her shoulder.  The snake’s head rested atop the human’s, apparently preparing to swallow her--the figure just seemed feminine to Alexis. By what she would have thought was an unusual geological quirk, the two tones were almost perfect; the woman was gray, the snake red.

She did not want to hand it over, but he could just kill her and pry it from her hands.  But he had a reputation, and after all this, she had doubts that handing him the necklace would save her  She backed up to the altar, shoving the necklace in the pocket of her vest.  Meeting with Haskell despite his reputation was stupid.  Dropping everything to come to California to investigate a possibly mythic temple in the middle of a desert was stupid.  Hell, taking the necklace was probably illegal and stupid.  Haskell swore loudly and thrust the barrel of the gun at her face. “You aren’t getting out of here, girl.  But keep being stubborn and I’m going to get _creative._   Your call, a bullet to the head or me getting _creative_.  Give me the necklace.”

Her stupid ideas had led her into this mess, and she couldn’t think of a smarter one to get her out of it.  She kept an eye on the gun.  He lowered it as he saw her pull her hand from her pocket, and she lunged, wrapping both her arms around the one holding his gun. It took all her strength to keep it pointed at any direction except at her as his free hand clapped on her shoulder, trying to dislodge her. The sound of the shot echoed in the cavern, the bullet richocheting off stone somewhere. She dropped and twisted the arm in a way it wasn't meant to. The gun clattered to the ground.

His free arm hit her in side hard enough to dislodge her, and she took a few wavering steps to the side. As he approached, she kicked at his knee, buckling it. Before he could recover, she decked him in face, hearing something crunch. As he stared up at her, stunned, she grabbed his head and bounced his face off of the altar.  She stepped away to look for the gun. 

Haskell was yelling, she was yelling.  It all froze when the noise started.  It was like the blend of an entire forestful of cicadas in perfect unison and an orchestra of nothing but castanets.  It took her a second to realize it was the snakes. 

That second was long enough for Haskell to recover, and he grabbed her. He was strong, and his hands tightened around her throat.  But he wasn't thinking straight through the anger and pain, and she was desperate. He wasn't thinking about anything but choking her, and left himself open as she kicked at his legs and clawed at his eyes. He loosened his hold enough for her to pull back long enough to land a right hook to his face; right under the eye.  He let go of her, while taking a step back himself.  His foot met nothing but air, he was at the edge of the dais.  The foot sank out of sight, and his body followed.  Alexis’s head was still swimming as she braced herself and got off of the floor.  Haskell stood up screaming, sending a few smaller snakes flying.  He scrambled up the dais and ran screaming down the corridor, having forgotten everything regarding her.  Several snakes were still latched on, like insane streamers, as he panicked and ran.

Most rattlesnake venom attacked blood and muscle tissue, softening and swelling flesh while causing hemorrhaging.  It could take hours or days for a rattlesnake bite to kill, long enough to get antivenin.  But he didn’t have just one bite, they were all over him, and they were still in an isolated area of the Mojave.  It wasn’t going to be very fast, and it wasn’t going to be pleasant.

Alexis tried to calm herself.  He’d intended to kill her.  She was just defending herself.  She didn’t throw him into a pit of poisonous snakes because she didn’t want to lose the necklace.  That’s what she kept trying to tell herself.

She had no idea how much time passed when the screams stopped echoing, only that she looked up and a gasped as a wave of snakes, tangled together, knotted, writhing together and separately and hissing and rattling, crested the edge of the pit and positioned itself at the edge of the bridge leading off the dais, blocking her way out.

_Why are you here?_

The question echoed in her head as the snakes tightened and spread out and raised and lowered and there were too many heads full of beady little eyes and teeth and venom for her too keep track of.  “What?”

_You’ve come to the temple.  My temple.  Why?_

There was no emotion whatsoever to the voice.  It simply stated facts and requested an answer.  Every snake’s eyes that she could see were focused on her.

“What are you?”

 _The father_.

“Of?”

The snakes’ answer was a sustained buzzing noise as countless tails rattled.  After a pause, she heard it in her head again.

_Why are you here?_

It struck her that asking them questions wasn’t the best idea, so she raised her hands and said.  “I… we… I found a manuscript that talked about this place, and I wanted to find it.”

_Why? So you could steal from my temple?_

“I study ancient history.”  Alexis said, then added “I did not mean to intrude, I’ll return the necklace”

Haskell falling into the snakes had clearly messed her up, because there was no way she should’ve been talking to a voice in her head she assumed were those snakes.  Hell, there was no way the snakes should have been acting like that anyways. Clearly she was hallucinating.

_Ancient history?_

“This place has been abandoned for centuries.  I wanted to learn about what was here.” Alexis said, trying to tell her that if she was crazy, talking to the hallucination wasn't going to hurt. But if on the off chance she wasn't... she had to answer carefully. 

_It’s been that long?  Interesting.  And you came to learn about this place…_

"I came alone... other people wanted to find the place, like... Haskell." She interrupted the snakes, probably not the best idea, but she did. "They followed me, but I wasn't working for them."

_They came here to loot my temple. And you defended the medallion..._

If an emotionless echo inside her head could trail off, it did.  Tongues flicked in and out and heads bobbed for an uncomfortably long time before it spoke again.

_You came to learn.  Would you allow me to teach you a ritual?_

Did she have a choice?  “Yes.”

_Put on the medallion and set your hands on the altar._

She did, trying to avoid the spots covered in Haskell’s blood.  The dark, writhing mass approached her, and she felt her pulse quickening.  Dozens of purple tongues flicked in and out; and she shuddered when she felt them reach her bare forearms.  They slid and coiled around her legs and over her shoulders, travelling between her vest and her shirt.  One very loosely coiled around her neck, flicking its tongue against her. One wrapped around her ponytail, and she could feel it's tail hitting her back as it dangled. She fought not to flail in panic and run.

_Do not be afraid.  This will be pleasant._

“Pleasant?”

The tangled mass of snakes just got more tangled around her.   A thick, heavy one coiled around her arms, binding her wrists together.  She tried to wriggle free only to immediately pause when it began tightening; it relaxed when she stopped attempting to break free.  A smallish one slithered down the front of her shirt, making her gasp.  More followed, slithering down her chest and coiling around her breasts, or sliding down further, running down her ribs and over her belly.  They slipped between the buttons of her shirt or slid in up the hemline or by coiling around her arms and going below her sleeves.  She shivered when one crawled around her shoulder then slid down her back, flicking its forked tongue against her spine as it moved down.

Eventually the fabric of her shirt couldn’t contain the mass writhing underneath it and buttons popped and stiches tore and some of the snakes spilled out, tumbling onto the floor.  Others remained coiled around her torso or tangled up in her bra.  Still others began trying to squeeze down the waistband of her jeans but had little luck.  One determined one found her ankle and began coiling up it, with a comrade finding her other ankle and doing the same.  More joined in.  Eventually her jeans fell to the same fate as her shirt, splitting along the sides as the snakes determinedly moved against her skin.    

Alexis whimpered when as they licked at her thighs, and she could feel one’s snout pressing against her underwear. A few thin ones managed to slide in, eventually ripping the fabric.  She yelped when she felt their tongues probing. 

This was bizarre, inexplicable, but it felt good.  The dozens of bodies moving against hers, hitting sensitive spots.

One large snake, longer than she was tall, separated from the group and coiled on the altar, lifting its head to be eye level with Alexis. She looked into the yellow eyes with black vertical slits for pupils as the snake was stock still, not even tasting the air with its tongue.

_This ritual… it will create certain obligations between the two of us.  You probably can tell what I intend to do with you.  You do have the right to refuse me._

Alexis wasn’t exactly sure she could refuse, wrapped up as she was in a tangled mass of venomous snakes.  But no sooner did she have that thought than the snakes fell away en masse, leaving her in her tattered clothing, leaning against the altar.

_I require a willing Priestess.  If you wish, I will let you go now.  You will not be harmed, but you will have to return the medallion and leave.  If you stay, you and I shall see this through until the end._

She broke eye contact with the snake in front of her, looking down at the snakes on the floor beneath her, all still as statues.  She was unaware she began clutching the medallion until the snake on the altar leaned forward, pressing its snout against her hand.

 _You came hear seeking knowledge.  Do you wish to learn more, child?_  

Her head swam.  She had an extra set of clothes in her pack. Just get dressed, get out of here, and pretend this never happened. 

Except she could learn so much.

If she whored herself out for that knowledge.

It was bestiality… except this thing was a god.  Claimed to be a god.  The voice in her head was claiming to be a god might not have been the snakes. Could've just been her mind playing tricks on her.  Right, it was just coincidence she was hallucinating the voice of a snake god the moment something caused a gigantic mass of rattlesnakes to move with one purpose, that purpose being to molest a human woman.

Because even if the voice in her head wasn’t real, she was pretty sure there was no explanation for her torn clothes or wet snatch if these snakes hadn’t just decided to work together to molest her.

The snake on the altar continued to stare at her patiently until she placed her hands back on the altar and nodded.

She was engulfed in the blink of an eye.  The mass of snakes coiling and twisting and licking and buzzing and writhing.  They flicked and coiled and writhed against every sensitive spot she had.

The big one slid off the altar, looping down between her legs.  Its tongue flicked against her, but it did not stop there, it continued pressing forward.  She was wet, but the blunt, broad head had to squirm and push and wriggle to force itself in and her back tensed and she groaned as it shoved itself in, stretching her.  She widened her stance.  The snake continued licking at her as it entered her.  The head was the broadest part of the snake, and once it found its way in, it slid in another few inches, easily. 

Then, apparently finally realizing that maybe seven feet of snake couldn’t fit in five-foot-eight of woman, it wriggled and pulled and extricated itself from her with a pop.  She pitched forward with a yelp, and a much smaller one found her mouth.  She inarticulately mumbled against the creature as another small one slid in between her legs, having a much easier time than the big one, which was flicking her clit with its tongue.

She forced herself to relax when she felt a one pressing against her ass.  She clawed at the altar as it entered her.  Liked the big one, it didn’t go in deep before leaving, only for another one to take its place. 

The snakes were over and inside her.  The small one in her snatch wriggled its way up.  Then next thing she knew it was leaving her, headfirst, only for another to make the trip.  They seemed to be taking turns, entering her as much as their size would allow, and she moaned and licked and shuddered against them.  Tongues flicked at her skin and rattles shook against her flesh and keeled scales slid across her body and inside her, and the big one kept licking at her.

This was so incredibly wrong, being fucked by hundreds of venomous reptiles, but she shuddered and moaned and whined all the same.  They pushed her over the edge and she lost her footing and fell on her side.  Her knees were weak, and she knelt against the altar, panting.  The snakes fell away, traveling to the far side of the stone.  The stain from Haskell’s blood seemed to move and twist in serpentine patterns, and she was vaguely aware that the markings on the stone had a meaning.

_Priestess…_

She craned her neck over the altar and gasped.  The mass of snakes had gathered in one pile again, but they were blending together.  She had to blink her eyes several times to make sure she was seeing things correctly.  They twisted and coiled and _melted_ into one another, each passing second it became less of a writhing mass of snakes and more into one coherent whole.

_The ritual has just begun._

The thing on the opposite side of the altar was a rattlesnake, except the size of an anaconda.  Maybe bigger; it was as big around as she was at the waist.  It was striped; glittering bronze scales with stripes and patterns that seemed to glow red and orange with incredibly dark black patterns.  It yawned, and she saw something in the gaping blackness down its throat.  Alexis was well aware it could easily swallow her whole if it wanted too.  But it wasn’t going to do that.  The necklace wasn’t of a snake about to eat a woman, it was depicting it coiling around her to mate.

Bracing herself against the altar, she forced herself to her feet.  Knees still shaking, she shrugged off her vest and the remnants of her shirt and bra, then kicked her way out of her boots and socks.  Naked except for the medallion, she took a deep breath and looked up at the Father of Venom and nodded.

He rolled over the altar and slid between her arms.  She felt hundreds of ridged scales running along her belly as he slid down to the ground.  He circled around her legs and rose up and loosely coiled around her.  He looped around her belly and over her shoulder and rested his bulk against the altar and looked in her eyes.  Its tongue flicked out, tickling her face and collarbone. 

She looked down, seeing his underbelly and gasped.

Protruding between the silvery-white schutes on his underside, was what she took to be his cock.  Cocks, there were two of them.  The organs was pale pink and throbbing slightly.  Each long and thick and covered in bumps.  Near the base were spikes.  Oh god, it’d never fit.  She gasped and squirmed when the tip of one found her.  It might’ve been bigger around than the largest of the snakes.

 _Have faith, Priestess_.

This was the first time his voice had any tone.  He was trying to be reassuring.   He was reassuring.

She relaxed as his coils tightened around her slightly as he slid in.  It definitely was the biggest thing she’d ever had inside her, and she cried out as he pushed the first few inches in.  He stopped, lowering his head to lap at her snatch again, before slowly sliding more and more of himself in.  He bottomed out inside of her well before they’d reached the spikes, and he began easing himself out, before pushing in again. 

He kept his movements slow and measured.  She’d never been this full.  Her legs gave out, but she was held up in his coils as he continued to fuck her.  It was slow but forceful, and she moaned as he continued fucking her.  It went on for a long time, and bit by bit, pain became erased by something else entirely.  She tried to move in time with him as best she could while held fast, doing little more than wiggling.

Stray thoughts ran through her head.  Her thoughts, his thoughts, she was beyond sorting them out.  He was proud of his new Priestess, she would help him acclimate to this new world.  He could teach her more about this world than she could learn anywhere else.  He would take care of her.  And all he requested of her was everything she could give him.  Her wails turned into chants in a language she understood but knew hadn’t been spoken or taught in centuries.

She came around him; once, twice, she lost count.  And he kept fucking her.  By this time there was no pain, only pleasure and knowledge.  His pace never sped up, but he felt better inside her than he had at the start.  The ordeal had been suffered, and she was now being rewarded.  Between prayers and wails, she was hoarse.

Without warning something thick and slick flooded her, filling her even more.  He pulled himself free, and she dripped his seed all over the floor.  His other cock was easier for her to take, and the cycle repeated itself.

By the time he was done, Alexis was too worn out to think much about the thoughts flashing through her mind.  His plans for his priestess.  The theological implications of meeting a god, or fucking one.  How his worshippers came to abandon his temple.  Whether he had any relation to serpent deities and demons across the Southwest, Hell, across the world.  Why she had been asked to find the place.  Those were all things to be worked out at a later time.  Alexis just rested, limp as she fell asleep in his coils.

* * *

“No mom, I’m fine.” Alexis said over the phone, receiver sandwiched between her ear and shoulder.  “Yeah, it’s been a while, I’ve been busy.”

She woke up alone, laying on the altar, memory hazy of how the encounter ended.  She had vague images of something slithering between her legs, out of her body, but couldn’t recall if that actually happened.  She dragged herself out of the temple and to the vehicles, finding a fresh set of clothes and changing into them.

She then returned home and was out of it for a month.  She did leave for groceries and shopping, but she had stopped working on all the various proposals and papers she was writing.  She struggled to write of her findings; she worried about being declared insane, about tipping off whomever else was interested in the temple, about not doing what she learned justice.  She considered simply reporting the journal and letting other people find the temple of the Father of Venom; then _speculate_ the answers they’d have difficulty finding, crouching the truth in allegory.  Of course the temple’s priestesses weren’t _literal_ brides of the Serpent.

He was understanding about her unwillingness to proselytize; for now he simply wanted to learn.  Centuries were such a short time, but the world had changed greatly; people were industrious despite their limitations. And he made allusions to siblings of his, who may not have been sleeping through it all.  They’d spread the word when the time was right, he let her know.

Sometimes she thought the reason he didn’t really care about having his word and worship being so long as she kept up with his appetites.

Almost on cue, her mother asked if she had a boyfriend yet.  “I do.  Uh-huh.  He’s… different.  I dunno what else to say about him.”

“No, he’s not Catholic.” Her mother was devout, and it broke her heart that Alexis hadn’t been churchgoing since leaving for college and her relationships had never been with good Catholic boys.  There was no way she’d let the woman know what her actual beliefs were now.  Or how she practiced them.  “No he’s… it’s a small faith thing.”

She made small talk as she made sure the mouse was properly thawed.  She went over to the terrarium and dropped it in, watching David approach it.  She’d bought a ball python the first day she’d been back.  Wasn’t exactly a rattler, but it felt right.  It was right.

She’d found that her bank account, which was stretched thin when she left for California, didn’t grow, but it also never seemed to shrink, no matter what she bought.  She hadn’t tested it much, mainly buying David and mice for him in addition to her usual expenses, but her bills, once daunting, no longer chipped away at her savings despite spending a month doing nothing to earn it.

“Yeah, uh… I’ll be there for Dad’s birthday.  Uh, I don’t think he’ll be able to come.” She laughed and added “Yeah, he’s probably afraid of getting the ‘if you ever hurt her’ speech.  I did tell him about that one.”

She looked out the window, the sun was down.  She looked back at the terrarium, where David had finished his supper.  It was getting close.

“Uh-huh.  Yeah.  Love you too, mom.”

She immediately put the phone down and went to the terrarium, lifting David out and draping him over her shoulders.  She lived in a pretty isolated area, with woods directly behind her backyard.  Which turned out to be perfect.  She left out the back door and walked into the woods, not terribly deep, but far enough that she couldn’t see her house, or be seen by her neighbors.

She didn’t need a flashlight to tell that garter snakes, water snakes, and milk snakes were gathering in front of her.  David slipped off her shoulders dutifully to join them.  They didn’t have to be rattlers, or venomous at all, just had to be snakes, he’d be the same no matter what.  She’d have to ask them about that one time.  She’d also have to ask him about what they’d do in the winter. 

She paused for a while before pulling her shirt up and letting it drop to the ground.  Sneakers, socks, jeans and underwear were in a pile, leaving her bare except for her necklace.

Alexis smiled as she began the ritual.

**Author's Note:**

> A few people requested the Archaeologist/Snake God pairing, although I liked nisiedraws's tag list/prompt the most, and it was fun puzzling out how to handle the situation. Let me know if what I did is okay.


End file.
